


Missing Pieces

by mrlcoleman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrlcoleman/pseuds/mrlcoleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Dean's angels, Anna and Castiel are missing. Jo and Dean work to find out what's going on, when they're surprised by where the angels have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling Angels

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of fiction, yay! 
> 
> Based on a GIF Manip I saw floating around on Tumblr, with a Jo/Anna parallel to Dean/Cas.

Dean walked into Harvelles Roadhouse, the loud music and smell of beer and stale cigarettes comforting after a long hunt.

Walking up to the bar, he set his bag on the stool next to him. Elbows on the dingy counter top, he winked at Jo down at the other end of the bar.

Walking up to Dean with a half smile she sighed, “What’ll it be Dean?”

Dean could tell something was off with Jo; she was usually full of sass with a cocky smile. Today she looked aggravated and worn down; the smile she gave to customers faked, but only those know knew Jo as well as he did would notice.

"Just a Bud. What’s wrong Jo?" Dean squinted at her in the dim light of the bar, a silent way of letting her know she had his attention.  
Jo was like a little sister to Dean, and he wanted to look out for her however he could.

Jo sighed and set the beer down in front of him before leaning against the back counter, arms crossed in front of her. “I haven’t heard from Anna in a week. I don’t know what’s going on. I've tried praying, summoning her, nothing works.”

Dean straightened up and took a swig of his beer before fidgeting with the label, ”Same thing with Cas; he’s usually pretty quick about showing up,” he sighed. Toying with the label he’d torn off, he looked up to see Jo giving him a confused look.

"Where are they? Anna left after we finished off a small time demon and I haven’t seen or heard from her since. When did you last see Cas?"

"Been a little over a week. He helped me and Sam get some information from one of Lucifer's groupies, then took off." Dean shrugged and took another swig of his beer.

Music filtered through the haze of the bar - REO Speedwagon, something Jo must have queued up to play.  
Hunters and civilians milled around the bar; the distinct sound of pool balls colliding, and laughs coming from the bar patrons mixed with the music to settle somewhere deep in Deans chest.

Jo walked forward and leaned against the bar across from Dean, eye level. “What are we gonna do Dean?” Jo stood up and mindlessly wiped a rag over the counter as if she could find the answer if she scrubbed away enough of the spilled beer and finger prints.

"We can try to summon them together. Maybe both of us summoning one will help. I don’t know. Whatever it takes to get them back. What usually works for you?"

Jo threw the rag in the sink behind the bar and sighed and brushed her hair from her face. “Well, usually just praying. Unless she says something is going on, she comes.”

Dean nodded “Even if he has the stick up his ass, Cas comes when I ask.” Dean pushed the now empty bottle to the side and rummaged in his bag. “I've got enough to summon one of ‘em.”

Placing a bowl on the counter, Dean took out small vials of herbs and powders, fulgurite, and other things Cas had given him to summon him in times of emergency.

Jo sifted through the bowl's contents, taking the cork out and smelling a few bottles, scrunching her face up at a bottle filled with a black powder.

Dean picked up the bag and grabbed the bowl, smiling as he walked down the length of the bar to the back door.  
Jo followed, stopping only to tell her mother she was going out back and to ask if she would watch the bar.

Setting the bowl on the tailgate of a rusty truck, Dean drew a summoning circle while Jo mixed everything in the bowl.  
Jo read the spell off the small piece of paper Dean handed her, while Dean struck a match and tossed it into the bowl.  
A small flash of light and plume of smoke, but nothing else.

"Did you read it right?" Dean asked looking down at the petite blonde, his face impatient though a small smile played at his lips.

"Of course I did, you ass." Jo elbowed Dean in the side before throwing her hands in the air exasperated. "Well. That was a lot of nothing. We had everything we needed right?"

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, but didn't say anything for a few moments, looking around, while Jo hopped up on the tail gate. “Well I don’t know what’s—”

Dean was cut off by Cas’ sudden appearance, leaning against the side of the truck.  
It took a moment before Dean's eyes focused on the blood on the front of Castiels shirt and coat, his face the source of the blood.

Jo jumped down and grabbed Cas’ arm, barely catching him from falling. Dean put Cas’s arm over his shoulder and started walking him to the door. "Jo! Get your mom, and a clean rag. And get me a drink."

"What the hell is going on?" Jo asked, panic creeping into her voice.

Dean tossed a now semiconscious Cas into the nearest chair, where he slumped down, eyes closed. Dean checked him over, finding small cuts along his neck and face, his busted lips were dry and cracked.

Cas kept moving his lips as if trying to speak, but but Dean couldn't hear him. Dean leaned closer to Cas, only understanding “Anna” and “Heaven.”

Dean looked up from Cas’s battered face to Jo, his own face showing fear for Cas and what had been done to him.  
Barely managing to make his voice heard above the noise of the bar, and the people moving closer, Dean stole one more glance at Cas.

"I don’t know…"


	2. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up and lets Jo and Dean know where he's been and what's going on in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Hope you like it!

Dean paced around the Roadhouse, slowing every so often to glance at a still unconscious Castiel.   
  
"What did he say Dean?" Jo asked, leaning against a nearby beam.   
  
Dean came to stand next to her, propping his shoulder against the wood, and let out a heavy sigh. "All he said was 'Anna' and 'Heaven' so I guess that's where she is.  He must've been with her." 

Jo glanced up at Dean, reading the worry in his furrowed brows before looking back at Cas. "But they're angels. Why does he look like he just took a few rounds with a demon?" 

"I don't know. Last time I talked to Anna she was talking about being tortured. Said uh, 'all the torture, twice the self-righteousness' or something like that." Dean moved away from the post and over to the square bar in the center or the Roadhouse, giving Ellen a half-hearted smile "Whiskey." he sighed. 

Ellen nodded as he sat down, placing a small glass on the counter in front of him. "Think he'll be alright?" she asked, glancing over to Cas. Jo was now crouched beside him, wiping at the dried blood. 

His wounds had already started healing; some of the smaller ones already vanished, while the larger ones had only begun to shrink. His hair was matted from sweat and blood, his clothes wrinkled and stained. The healing -however minimal - meant he was already doing better, and Dean would take whatever silver lining he could.   
  
Dean downed the whiskey Ellen poured for him and tilted his glass for more. "Yeah. Problem is finding out what the hell happened, and where Anna is." 

Ellen gave him a smile and set the whiskey back on the shelf, grabbing a towel to wipe down the counter. "I've never seen anything like it. I thought angels were supposed to be nice. Wouldn't have thought they'd torture their own."   
  
"Yeah well, angels are just dicks with wings." Dean gave a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes, and downed his drink before standing back up. "Thanks Ellen." 

Fishing his phone from his pocket, he dialed Sam to let him know what was going on. 

\--  
  
"Wow. So is he awake yet?" Sam asked. He was surprised the spell had worked. Him and Dean had been praying to him for a week with no answer. Now he understood why he wasn't showing up.   
  
Sliding into the stolen Toyota, Sam glared at the interior roof of the car,  _should've stolen a bigger car,_ he thought to himself.    
  
"He's moving a bit, should be up and around soon. Where are you?" Dean stepped out the back door, getting to a quieter place; it was getting later, and the patrons rowdier.   
  
Sam started up the car and pulled out of the the abandoned lot, onto the back road. "I'm in Iowa. Want me to head over there?"   
  
Dean looked out at the cars in the lot, the sounds from inside the bar growing louder and softer as people filed in and out of the Roadhouse. "Sure. I'm gonna get Jo and Cas and head to a motel, it's getting crowded here and we've got a lot to talk about."   
  
Sam sighed and nodded to himself. The street lights illuminating his face, then casting him into darkness at regular intervals. "Alright. I'll meet you there then. Gonna be a few hours."   
  
"Copy that." Dean shut the phone, and took a deep breath. The sun was setting; barely lighting the sky as the moon began to take it's place, the first of the stars dotting the sky. Letting out a hard sigh, he stepped back into the Roadhouse. The noise had increased two-fold since he'd gone outside, the music almost too loud to understand. 

He found Jo at the counter with Ellen pouring drinks and popping the caps off bottles. "Hey, I'm going to grab Cas and get out of here. You comin?" 

Jo glanced to her mother, raising her brows in question. Ellen nodded "Get Ash to get his butt out here." Jo thanked her, and ran to the small back room to get Ash to help her mom run the bar. 

Dean walked over to the darkened corner Cas was in. He was more upright, his mouth moved every so often. They needed to get out of here before he came to. Jo stepped up beside him, a bag slung over her shoulder. "Here, I parked in the front, get it open." Dean handed Jo the keys, and grabbed Cas, hooking his arm over his shoulder, and followed her out to the Impala. 

Dean propped him up in the back seat, while Jo sat in the passenger seat. "He looks better. Not bleeding anymore." Jo said quietly. She had her head propped on her hand, elbow on the open window.   
  
"We'll get Anna. We just have to wait for Cas to wake up and find out what the hell is going on." Dean looked over at Jo, trying to give her a reassuring smile. The wind was whipping her hair around her face, which she kept brushing out of the way. She smiled back - the same one he'd seen earlier at the bar - and looked at Cas in the rear view.   
  
They checked into a motel about 30 minutes from the Roadhouse - first in the phone book - just as Cas was waking up. Dean helped him walk from the car to the room, and set him on the bed.   
  
Cas grabbed at his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Opening them, he looked down at his clothes, then up to survey the room. His eyes caught Dean's and he squinted. "Dean?"   
  
Dean was leaning against the dresser at the foot of the bed, and gave a small smile, "Hey Cas. What the hell happened to you man?"   
  
Cas stood up, swaying lightly. Dean moved to help him as he righted himself, holding a hand up letting Dean know he was fine. "Where are we?" Cas glanced around the room again, this time seeming to notice Jo; a look of confusion passing his face before it slid away. 

"We're in Nebraska. We summoned you at the Roadhouse. You looked like hell." Jo said from the other side of the room. 

Dean watched Cas as he moved to the window looking out. "We should put some warding up." He moved over to the other bed where Dean and Jo had set their bags. Rummaging through Dean's bag, he pulled out a can of spray paint. moving to the wall, he was stopped by Dean grabbing his arm. 

"Dude, deposit." Dean took the paint from Cas, and pulled a fat, black marker from the bag, handing it to Cas he looked him over and tossed the paint near his bag. "Cas, what happened. Were you in Heaven? With Anna?"   
  
Cas finished one symbol and moved to another bare spot on the wall before speaking. "We were tortured. The angels found out me and Anna were working on sending Lucifer back to the cage. They want to bring on the Apocalypse, and we want to stop it."   
  
Dean made a look, a mixture of surprise and confusion. He glanced at Jo, whose face was more confused than shocked. He looked back at Cas, "Okay. Now we know why you and Anna were M.I.A, but why hasn't Jo been able to summon Anna?"   
  
Jo came to stand by Dean, her voice pleading but arms crossed. "Is she okay Cas?" 

Castiel sighed and looked at the floor, then up at Jo. "She... they were a lot harder on Anna. She's already fallen before. We'll get her back."   
  
Dean could see Jo trying not to cry. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she walked into the bathroom. The door closed hard behind her, and the faint click of the lock let him know she needed to be alone; at least for a while. 

"Sam is on his way, he'll be here in a couple hours. What do we need to do?" Dean moved over to the bags, pulling out what was left from the spell from earlier. He set the herb filled bowl on the dresser by the TV. He grabbed his flask and grimaced at the taste of cheap whiskey; it was nothing compared to the top shelf at the Roadhouse, and right now he needed something stronger.   
  
"We'll have to figure something out. If I go back to Heaven..." Cas trailed off as he handed the marker back to Dean, looking over the symbols drawn on the walls. 

Dean fiddled with the marker idly before sighing and tossing it in the bag. "Well, I'm going on a food run. You stay here with Jo. I'll be back before Sam gets here." Grabbing his jacket, he checked to make sure he had Ruby's knife and his pistol, and slipped into the the old worn leather and pulled the door open.   
  
"Dean?" Cas' voice was low, sounding tired and worn out.   
  
"Yeah?" Dean turned, half out of the door, to look back at Cas. He worried his bottom lip and raised his brow.   
  
"Thank you for saving me," he said with a small smile. "I saved a righteous man from Hell, and now he's saved me from Heaven."   
  
"You're welcome Cas." Dean gave him a tired smile before shutting the door and walking over to the car. He looked up at the now black sky, hundreds of tiny flickering lights shone down on him and he scrubbed his hand over his face. Sliding behind the wheel, he turned the key and the Impala came awake with a low purr. Dean sat, staring out of the windshield lost in thought. There used to be a time he didn't believe in angels. Now he was dealing with all aspects of Heaven and Hell, and now the angels wanted to restart the Apocalypse. 

Turning on the radio, the sounds of Guns 'N Roses' Civil War drifted through the car, pulling him back to reality. Right now, all he wanted to focus on was finding somewhere with beer, burgers, and pie. He'd deal with Heaven and Hell later. Pulling onto the road, he headed towards the nearest city. Turning up the radio, he sang along and tuned out everything else around him. 

_My hands are tied_  
 _For all I've seen has changed my mind_  
 _But still the wars go on and the years go by_  
 _With no love of God or human rights_  
  



	3. Burden of Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives and learns the details of the situation. Dean has an unwanted visit from someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't too long, I wanted to update the story but I have bad writers block.

Sam pulled up to the motel  and sighed, killing the engine. He wiped down all surfaces he might have touched, and grabbed his bag from the passenger, taking care to shut the door with his arm and avoid more prints. 

Knocking on the door, he cleared his throat, "Jo, Cas. It's me, open up." 

Jo opened the door and squinted at him before stepping back to allow him in. "Hi." it came out curtly, they both knew it was forced. Jo still hadn't forgiven him for what he did, and he didn't blame her. Meg had done a lot of awful things when she was riding around in his skin; things Sam blamed himself for.

Jo shut the door behind him, and sat on the edge of the bed before speaking again. "Think you can figure something out, Harvard?" 

Sam gave a small, forced laugh, "Hope so." 

Cas nodded towards Sam, but remained by the back wall. "Dean will return shortly."

"Okay, so what's going on?" Sam tossed his bag on the bed with the others, and sat at the small window table, stretching his legs out in front of him. He'd been driving for hours; and although sitting was the last thing he wanted to do, he was tired. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his hands over his face; no break yet, they needed to find Anna.

"Anna and I were captured by Raphael and Zachariah. They want to bring about the Apocalypse. I managed to escape when Dean and Jo summoned me. But I had to leave Anna in Heaven. We  _need_ to get her back Sam. They will take her grace; they will  _kill_ her." Cas' eyes were hardened. He felt guilty for leaving Anna behind while he escaped. He knew what was waiting for her at the hands of Zachariah and Raphael, and it was never good. "In order to summon her, we need things as they were when Dean and Jo began to summon me. And I barely made it. I could go to Heaven and try to rescue Anna, but if they found me, I would only fail to retrieve her, and be stuck again in Heaven." 

"So basically we have no options." Sam nodded in thought, and sat forward, propping his arm on the table. "So. What do we do now?"  


\--

Dean sat in the parking lot of the small diner, eating the deliciously greasy burger; not as good as that place in Delaware, but close. The barely chilled beer wasn't doing him any favors, but it was still alcohol. 

"Really Dean? Greasy food and beer? Do you ever eat a salad, drink water?" Zachariah quipped, appearing in the passenger seat.   
  
Dean gave a small jump, and glared at the prick of an angel, making mental note of the Angel Blade stashed at his side.. "Salad is Sams thing. What the hell are you doing in my car? Now you're what, an 'angel-napper?'  What the Hell makes you think we're going to let you start another Apocalypse?" 

Zachariah dropped the fake smile and gave Dean a deadpan expression. "Don't talk to me that way Dean. You remember what I did to your brother. And Adam. As for Cas and Anna, who cares about those two? Barely even angels, neither one of them listen. So we tortured them a little, oh well. We needed your attention, and now we've got it." resuming the false grin, Zachariah seemed to perk up. "Come on Dean! You're a vessel; so is Sam. you two have an opportunity most devout people would give their lives for. It's in your blood. The Earth needs to be cleansed. Let's throw ourselves a good old fashioned Apocalypse and call it a day." 

Dean stared ahead, setting his half eaten food on the dashboard. A tick worked in his jaw as he slowly closed his fingers around the handle of the Angel Blade. In one quick motion, Dean brought the blade up and stabbed it into the seat. Looking around, Zachariah was no where to be found. Moments later, he reappeared in the back seat, tsking at Dean.   
  
"Now now, Dean. Don't go making rash decisions. Come on! We can work together on this. What if I promised to restore you once Michael was done wearing your skin, huh? I'll even throw in saving your little angel friends."   
  
Dean looked like he was considering the deal, then took a deep breath and glared at Zachariah. "Go to Hell."   
  
"I've been, not exactly a vacation spot. But you already know that Dean." he said with a wink.

The fake smile only stoked the fire of hatred Dean already had for Zachariah. He wanted nothing more than to smash in his smug, fat face.  
A tick worked in Deans jaw as he glared at the asshole of an Angel. "I'm not going to say yes to Michael. And Sam wont say yes to Lucifer. This Apocalypse? It's never going to happen. So you can cram with walnuts ugly. Because at the end of all this... I'm going to stab you in the face." He smiled at Zachariah, flashing him the same arrogant look he himself always wore.

"You're making a mistake. When the time comes, you will say yes Dean. This is your responsibility. You won't get this deal. Remember that." 

  
Dean watched him vanish, then turned to look out the windshield. He was tired of this shit. Tired of all of it. Setting the blade in his lap in case Zachariah or another angel decided to show up, he backed out of the lot, the surround cars and people none the wiser to what had just happened. None of them knew the Angels wanted to end the world, and didn't care that innocent people would die. Dean felt the weight of responsibility press down on him as he drove back towards the motel, the dark night only illuminated by his headlights. They needed to save Anna and figure out a way to keep the Angels from restarting the End of Days. And when the time came, Dean was going to kill Zachariah, that smug bastard. 

\--

Dean walked into the motel room, only half surprised by what he saw. Sam was passed out in the chair by the window, arms crossed over his chest and his long legs stretched out, feet propped on the bed. Jo occupied the bed without the bags, laying on her side facing away from Sam and the door. Castiel sat on the edge of the second bed, the small TV cast light across the cramped room, throwing shadows into the corners. 

Cas looked up at Dean and gave him a small smile. Indicating the TV, Cas nodded to himself, "This is a very interesting animation. Though the name of this character is misleading, He's a rabbit, not actually an insect mammal hybrid."

Dean smiled, more to himself then the Angel, and nodded. "Yeah, it's different. Do you even have the sound on? The sounds are the best." 

Cas squinted at Dean confused "Of course I have the sound on. And I do agree, the sounds are quiet entertaining." Leaning his head almost  _on_ the TV, Dean could barely make out any sound coming from the battered box. Must be an Angel thing.   
  
"Anyway, when did these two turn in? I figured you three would be doing research or something." Dean stowed the diner food in the small refrigerator, and shut the door hard trying to wake Jo and Sam. Neither moved. "Well," Cas stood and faced Dean, the light of the TV lighting only half his face. "we did try to figure out a solution, but unless Anna is left alone, unguarded, and unbound as I was when you summoned me, getting her back is going to be difficult. I could go to Heaven and retrieve her, but I could very well be recaptured." 

Dean moved the bags off the bed and onto the floor then plopped down, sighing as he stretched out. "Well, if they're asleep, and we have no ideas, I'm gonna get my four hours. We'll figure out a game plan tomorrow." 

"I'll watch over you then." Cas switched off the TV, and  stood in the corner of the room, barely visible with the light coming through the curtains. 

"Dude. No. Just watch cartoons, or infomercials. Or porn. Just don't be all creepy in the corner like that." Dean flipped over onto his stomach as Cas reclaimed his seat at the foot of the bed, switching the TV back on. 

"Goodnight Dean." Cas' voice was so low it was almost unheard, his eyes never leaving the TV. 

Dean turned -just enough to see the back of Castiel's head, the corner of his mouth turning up. Setting his head back on the pillow, he whispered, "Night Cas."

 


End file.
